Mulher
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: Porque para ambos essa palavra fazia toda a diferença. ElfEver


Ooooi galera linda do meu coração

Bem, minha primeira vez escrevendo uma ElfEver, então, espero que eu não me saia tão mal e.e" (Mesmo que ela já saiba vou falar de novo, Laari Laari, você sabe que essa história é completamente sua, não é?)

Ah sim, Fairy Tail pertence ao lindo e divo eterno do Mashima-sensei, que por sinal, me fez surtar loucamente no capítulo dessa semana. TE AMO SEU LINDO *Q*

Agora, vamos a história \õ/

Obs: Fanfic baseada no capítulo 290. Para os que não leram, ALERTA DE SPOILER! ;D

* * *

**Mulher**

_Elfman x Evergreen_

* * *

- Aah...

Evergreen suspirou. Naquele momento todos os seus companheiros deveriam estar comemorando em algum bar da cidade os vários pontos que conseguiram no dia, entretanto ela estava ali, naquele pequeno quarto da enfermaria olhando para aquele _homem_ todo enfaixado que dormia tranquilamente.

- Fala sério... Como alguém consegue ser tão incompetente de não conseguir se curar mesmo depois de tudo que aquela Dragon Slayer baixinha e a velha resmungona fizeram?

Elfman sorriu, ele deveria estar tendo um sonho divertido. A garota massageou a têmpora, estava começando a ficar irritada por estar ali, e _quase_ se arrependia de não ter ido com o Raijinshuu comemorar; mas alguém tinha que ficar ali. Ela suspirou novamente.

- Aah...

Não, definitivamente ela não estava ali por obrigação, estava ali por livre e espontânea vontade. Estava preocupada demais com Elfman para deixá-lo sozinho, não depois de ter se machucado tanto na luta contra o Bacchus. Enquanto pensava no motivo de estar ali encarou o companheiro deitado na maca, e seu rosto corou levemente.

Sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, estava se sentindo meio tonta, seu rosto estava quente.

- Talvez eu esteja ficando com febre...

Não, não era isso, e ela sabia, porém arrumar desculpas era o melhor que podia fazer. Olhou mais uma vez de relance para o rosto de Elfman, ele dormia de forma tranquila, parecia estar bem melhor do que no dia anterior. Passou a mão pelo rosto do amigo de forma delicada e suave para não despertá-lo e sorriu... Sorriu de uma forma meiga e inocente, como se estivesse tranquilizada de vê-lo melhor e feliz por estar a sós com ele.

Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo recolheu a mão rapidamente e apertou contra o peito, seu coração disparou, o que raios ela tinha na cabeça para estar fazendo algo assim? Evergreen não parecia ser a mesma de sempre, afinal, estava agindo como uma jovenzinha apaixonada. Seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho quando esse tipo de pensamento lhe veio à mente. Respirou fundo e apoiou a cabeça nos braços, precisava descansar um pouco, senão... Continuaria pensando em coisas que não convinham no momento.

* * *

Elfman espirrou.

- Droga. Alguém deve estar me elogiando como um homem.

Ele fungou um pouco, seu nariz ainda coçava do espirro, mas ele não conseguia se mexer muito. Então o jovem de cabelos brancos se virou lentamente para o lado esquerdo e percebeu a presença de mais alguém.

- Hum?

Ele teve uma visão extraordinária. Evergreen dormia calmamente com os braços e a cabeça apoiados em sua maca, seu cabelo ondulado cor de areia caía sobre seu rosto sereno, suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas e sua boca estava meio entreaberta. Mas nada disso teve muita importância para ele.

- POR QUE ELA ESTÁ DORMINDO AQUI? DROGA!

Impressionante como a garota não acordou após seus gritos, ela apenas murmurou algo desconexo, porém continuou no mundo dos sonhos. Sua respiração se agitou um pouco e ela disse algo mais extenso dessa vez:

- Não é como se eu estivesse preocupada...

E então sua respiração voltou ao ritmo lento de antes.

- Ela esteve cuidando de mim esse tempo todo...

Elfman então deu uma boa olhada para seu rosto, e dessa vez, mais calmo, pode ver cada traço da face dela, o cabelo que contornava suavemente seu belo rosto, o óculos meio torto por ela estar com a cabeça repousada, as mãos delicadas que apoiavam a cabeça da garota. Tudo estava em perfeito equilíbrio para si, e de forma inconsciente ele deixou escapar uma única palavra.

- _Mulher._

Sim, pela primeira vez Elfman havia entendido a diferença, ou melhor dizendo, havia entendido a diferença dele para ela. Evergreen não era como os demais que ele chamava de homem, ou melhor, ele não via diferença dele para as outras pessoas ao seu redor. Não até agora... Pela primeira vez seus olhos puderam enxergar alguém de outra forma, e não apenas como mais um _homem_.

Elfman sentiu o rosto ficando cada vez mais quente, e com isso virou de forma brusca para o lado oposto e fechou os olhos rapidamente, queria estar dormindo, ou no caso, fingindo dormir, se Evergreen acordasse.

Não demorou muito a garota abriu lentamente os olhos e olhou para o companheiro, ele estava virado mais para o lado oposto a ela, então a melhor visão que teve foi de seus cabelos brancos emaranhados.

- Aah... Eu achei que tivesse ouvido alguma coisa. Provavelmente foi só a minha imaginação...

Ela ajeitou rapidamente seus braços para continuar repousando de uma maneira mais confortável.

- _Mulher..._

Ela repetiu de maneira suave o que achava ter ouvido, nisso Elfman sentiu um arrepio cruzando a espinha.

- Eu realmente devo estar muito cansada para achar que ele diria algo assim...

Ele descontraiu os músculos e agradeceu por ela não ter percebido que era verdade.

- Mas até que não seria nada mau ele perceber logo a diferença.

Evergreen murmurou e então sorriu, ela sentiu seu rosto corando levemente.

- Ainda bem que ele está dormindo...

E Elfman agradeceu definitivamente por estar virado para o lado oposto ao da garota, pois com certeza ele não conseguiria esconder seu rosto másculo completamente avermelhado.

* * *

N/A: Bem, além de já querer trabalhar alguma história ElfEver há algum tempo, também tem o fato que a Laari pediu, Laari tem -q

Do fundo do coração, espero que vocês tenham gostado, fiz com muito carinho *-*. Então, reviews? 8D

N/B: Achei a fic tão LINDA! A cara de quem escreveu, e de quem está recebendo \o\ Ficou muito lindo, muito IC (como sempre!), perfeitamente sucinto e fofo, e cara... Dá até para imaginar a cena num Omake, não dá? *O* Sério... A-D-O-R-E-I! É o tipo de cena que vai ficar na minha cabeça por dias, guardada com carinho e me fazendo sorrir "do nada" xDDD Sério, A-D-O-R-E-I mesmo! E vocês, minna-san? Reviews, reviews, reviews! \o\


End file.
